Modern Combat 5: Blackout
Modern Combat 5: Blackout is an upcoming first-person shooter video game set to be the 5th main installment in the Modern Combat series. It has been slated for release on July 24, 2014. Campaign One major change in the campaign of Blackout, compared to previous MC titles, is that the missions are a lot shorter. The average mission lasts 5-10 minutes, noticeably shorter than Zero Hour's average mission length of 15-20 minutes. Modern Combat 5: Blackout also introduces allies, characters who follow along with the player, often joining in during conflicts. In addition, the allies also revive the player the first time they die during a campaign mission. Like Zero Hour, the campaign missions in Modern Combat 5: Blackout vary in style. The game is primarily a first person shooter, but missions include controlling turrets on boats, helicopters, and even drones. Plot The protagonist in Blackout is Caydan Phoenix. Some other characters who play a big part in the campaign include Roux and Tukura. The campaign begins with a cutscene, in which Phoenix and Roux discuss current events in Gilman HQ, Tokyo. One month previously the World Liberation Army had launched a surprise attack on Venice, Italy, and a week after that an attack on several Asian networks. Phoenix tries to convince Roux that the attack on Venice was a cover-up for something greater, but Roux does not believe him. The cutscene ends, and the game begins as a flashback, with Phoenix and Bull infiltrating Venice as part of a Gilman Security Special Forces Unit. After moving through the buildings of Venice, shooting WLA soldiers, Phoenix and Bull hijack an enemy boat. They escape through the Grand Canal, gunning down enemy boats and helicopters with a mounted turret. After the mission ends, another cutscene begins with Phoenix and Roux continuing their conversation. Phoenix further tries to convince Roux that something big is about to happen, even insinuating that Gilman Security is involved, but before Roux can respond the room they are in is attacked. Phoenix blacks out. Roux calls Tukura to rescue Phoenix. Phoenix wakes up a month later in Rinnoji Temple, Japan. The temple has been converted into a makeshift hospital, and is under the control of the Raiders. It is the first day of the International Summit on Cyber-Security, and Tokyo has become a battleground. Miku Kubo leads Phoenix out of the building, where he meets up with Tukura and Andrews and heads towards downtown Tokyo. Immediately after reaching downtown, the truck in which the group is traveling in is ambushed by the Raiders. Phoenix tries to hold them off using the 50 Caliber mounted on top of the vehicle, but eventually the truck is flipped. Tukura drags Phoenix away from the wreck just before it explodes, likely killing Andrews. They venture into the city on foot, gunning down every enemy in their way. In addition to Raiders, they also combat Gilman Security tricopters, drones that have been instructed to fire upon everyone. Eventually, they reach a safehouse. Once in the safehouse, Phoenix grabs a sniper rifle, climbs to the roof, and begins defending the building from the swarming Raiders. After a couple minutes of sniping, an Apache helicopter appears and launches a rocket at the building. The explosion blows up part of the roof, causing Phoenix to fall off. On the ground, Phoenix reenters the building and continues holding it off against the Raiders. Soon he is joined by Roux and Hawk, and they bring the battle outside to the courtyard. Announcement Gameloft revealed the game for E3 on June 6, 2013, on their YouTube Channel via a teaser trailer. Confirmed Information Gameloft has revealed a few pieces of information about Modern Combat 5 through the Modern Combat 4 community manager, Candice Ma, and the Gameloft SF community manager, Ryan Changes. * Modern Combat 5 will not be cross-platform, meaning players on iOS, Android, and Windows Phone cannot play with each other in multiplayer. * The game will be on iOS and Android, the Windows Phone version will be available shortly after. * The game will not be freemium, and there will be no in-app purchases. * The game will not feature voice chat at launch. * The game will not support AirPlay at launch. * Players will need an active internet connection to play the game. Campaign is available over 3G, while Multiplayer will require Wi-Fi. Changes since Zero Hour Soldier classes There will be four classes, with each of them having other weapon classes and perks. This will replace the specializations system from MC4. The fact that this system was already being developed before E3 2013 is confirmed by screenshots from E3, in which on the right of the screen was a section with "AssaultRifle" and "Pistol". This was the Assault class. Unified Progression and currency Weapons have to be unlocked by getting kills with the weapon class. Once they are unlocked, they can be used in both Campaign and Multiplayer. They will not have to be bought, as there is no currency in the game. Attachments also have to be unlocked per weapon. Perks can be upgraded using Skill Points. Weapons * Semi-automatic pistols are reintroduced (from Modern Combat 3). ** In the E3 gameplay videos, the player can hold the trigger to keep firing. * Shells will fly out of a weapon when fired (also reintroduced from Modern Combat 3). Graphics These graphics will not be available for all devices. * Enhanced light and shadows. * More beautiful explosions. * Much more bullet holes in walls. * More destruction by bullets. * Screen Space Ambient Occlusion (SSAO) will render shadows much more realistically Minimap * The size of the minimap can be increased to fullscreen by tapping on it. * It shows building edges. (reintroduced from Modern Combat Sandstorm) * It shows an exclamation mark on a player when under fire. * There will be no minimap in Campaign missions. Melee *The Melee attack is a separate button again. It will pop up when the player is close enough to an enemy, just like in Modern Combat 3. * The Melee animation is greatly updated. The method of Melee varies randomly, depending on the situation and environment. * Gameloft said in a livestream that the player can be killed during the Melee action. Details about this are unknown. Customizable controls There are three options to customize your way of using the interface. Each of these can be turned on or off. * Auto-crouch: Crouching is now also performed by moving into cover. * Auto-sprint: The player can choose to hide the sprint button. Sprinting is now performed by dragging the move V-pad up, and it seems that doing so does not cancel reloading. * Auto-fire: Weapons will automatically fire when pointed at an enemy. Aiming down the sights will still be possible. Remaining * Gameloft Live! is no longer used in Modern Combat 5. Players connect using Facebook or Game Center. Nothing is said about multiplayer for other platforms than iOS. * New gadgets: AI-controlled drones. The only known drone so far is the Scout Drone which scans an area of 10 meters. * There is no currency in the game, meaning that playing and ranking up is the only way (as there are no IAPs) to unlock new things. * There will be no difficulty mode. The campaign missions just get harder. * Bullet control: in Spec Ops missions and in certain Campaign missions, the player can choose to guide the sniper bullet on its way. This will not be available in Multiplayer. * A revive mechanic. In Campaign missions, teammates will revive you once per mission. You can also revive your teammate if they go down. This will only be available in the Campaign. * Enemies will flee from grenades. * The armory is much more intuitive and easier to access. Compatibility Apple * iPhone 4S and up * iPad 2 and up * All iPad Minis * iPod Touch 5th generation Android Android compatibility has not been confirmed, but based on the Apple compatibility list, the following Android SoCs should be compatible: * Exynos 4 Dual and newer * Snapdragon S4 and newer * Tegra 3 and newer * AND at least 512MB of RAM Intel chip compatibility is unknown, but it is likely that anything faster than an SGX540 (not including it) should work, assuming Gameloft makes the game x86 compatible. Windows Phone Windows Phone compatibility has not been confirmed yet. It is likely that anything with a high-clocked Snapdragon S4 or newer, and at least 512MB RAM, should be fast enough. Controllers Modern Combat 5 will not be compatible with iOS 7 MFi controllers at launch.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDax2qxAqMY However, third party Android controller setups such as SixAxis Controller will work. Delay Modern Combat 5 was confirmed by Gameloft to be delayed from Q4 2013 to sometime in 2014. In November 2013, there were several sources saying that the release date would be March, but this was never confirmed by Gameloft. In May, in livestreams and in other videos, Gameloft said that the release date will be in Summer 2014. Gallery Helishootingvenice.jpg Screenshot from Venice Map.jpg Sabre SMG Tokyo Map.jpg Tukura_and_Grey.jpg|Tukura and Hawk fighting enemies MC5demobuildlogo.png|The first seen app icon of MC5 Mc5thumb.jpg|Second seen app icon of MC5 Concept art Modern-Combat-5-release-delay.jpg|Concept art for the delay from 2013 to 2014. Modern Combat 5 concept art.jpeg|Concept art for Modern Combat 5. MC5 Tokyo concept art.jpg|Tokyo concept art for the publishing of the name. MC5 classes concept art.jpg|Concept art for the four classes. mc5pic4.jpg Product sheet MC5.jpg|MC5 Promotional Poster Logos MC5 Reveal Logo.jpg|First logo Modern Combat 5 logo 3.png|Third logo Modern_Combat_5_logo_4.jpg|Fourth logo Videos Modern Combat 5 Hands-on Preview Modern Combat 5 Blackout - E3 Teaser Trailer Modern Combat 5 gameplay at E3 2014 * The first livestream * The second livestream * The first E3 livestream * The third E3 livestream (MC5 gameplay starts at 1:00:05) Trivia * This is the first Modern Combat game not developed by Gameloft Montreal, as Gameloft Bucharest is developing Modern Combat 5. * Modern Combat 5 is the first in the series to offer real world, geographically accurate maps. https://twitter.com/modern_combat/status/403694282973786112/photo/1 External links *Gameloft US blog Sources Notes Questions? If you have questions, please don't use the comment section! Instead, ask us here. Questions about other games or the wiki should be asked here. Questions in the comments will be deleted. Category:Games